Ulike liv selv
by kuroneko-evans
Summary: Yo era una chica más del montón, la nerd y la pobre de mi clase. Ahora cambie mi vida con el chico rico de la escuela. ¿Será algo bueno?
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso: Soul Eater ¡No me pertenece! Y si un día eso llegara a pasar pues: agarrarían el manga y lo tirarían a la basura.**

**Bien solo paseaba por estos lares (mientras mis padres no estaban) y entre a ver este fic que coloque y grite: ¡M*****! ¡ESTE ES EL BORRADOR! **

**Al leer, la primera palabra, me di cuenta al instante. Por eso lo volví a colocar. El anterior era el borrador, ¡Un borrador que era bazofia! xD Si. Bazofia. Por eso lo coloque en otro lado, y no sé como ¡Pantuflas! Llego aquí, porque, que yo recuerde coloque el prólogo, prólogo. No el Borrador prólogo que es muy, MUY, (hago énfasis en muy) Diferente.**

* * *

*** Ulike liv selv  ***

* * *

**Prologo:**

Me eche sobre mi cama y mire el techo de mi habitación, otra vez, la rutina se repitió. Yo, en el colegio, siendo la burla de todos.

No era mi culpa que no tuviera dinero para pagarle a la señora de la cafetería, así era mi vida. Sus risas y sus murmullos a mis espaldas me molestaban. Sobre todo lo que ese chico rico Soul, me dijo: "Si eres tan pobre, ¿porque vienes a la escuela, sino tienes ni para tu comida?" Lo odio, era un chico que seguro nunca sufrió de la falta de dinero. Hasta en limosina se venía al colegio, se compraba todo de la cafetería y ni lo terminaba. Si pudiera ponerse en mi lugar estoy segura que ese inútil se daría cuenta, rápidamente, de la realidad.

Salí de la cama y fui al refrigerador, que estaba a la vuelta de mi cuarto, literalmente. Cuando llegue y lo abrí no había nada para beber o comer. Volví a mi cuarto y saque, de mi almohada, mis pequeños ahorros.

Con 5 será suficiente. Solo con eso fui a la tienda más cercana. Tal vez pueda comer un masticable.

De reojo lo distinguí a él. Estaba en la esquina, apoyado contra la pared, decidí ignorarlo y entrar de una vez a la tienda. Compre, con lo que tenía, un masticable de sabor fresa; así se me pasaría el hambre.

Cuando salí de la tienda, esperaba que Soul ya se hubiera ido, pero, no, tenía que seguir ahí, en la esquina; apoyado contra la pared. Camine en la dirección contraria.

Me choque contra una chica, más alta que yo. Pedí disculpas y me fui sin decir nada más; la señora me detuvo jalándome del brazo, al voltearme vi que tenía ojos color miel y cabello morado muy largo.

— ¿Por qué tan apresurada, chica? — Me dijo la completa desconocida. Yo, por mi parte, no le conteste. — ¡Oh! Ya veo — Esbozo una sonrisa y me susurro en el oído: — Yo puedo solucionar tu problema — Me sonó raro el que lo haya dicho, puesto que, yo no dije nada de un problema — Solo déjalo en las manos de Blair. Nya.

Con eso la desconocida se fue así donde Soul estaba y, también, parece que hablo con él. Yo me aleje de aquel lugar.

Ya tenía suficientes locos en mi vida no quería a más.

Al llegar a mi casa, mi mamá todavía no había llegado. Solo me acosté en mi cama y procure dormir un poco antes de levantarme temprano: mañana tenía que volver al infierno llamado escuela.

* * *

**Ahora sí. ¡El fic, corto, dará inicio!**

**Sayo~Sayo~Sayonara**

* * *

**¡Los reviews me ayudan a sobrevivir y seguir escribiendo!**

**...Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso: Soul Eater ¡No me pertenece! Y si un día eso llegara a pasar pues: agarrarían el manga y lo tirarían a la basura.**

**Nombre masculino de Maka: Marc.**

**Nombre femenino de Soul: Soon.**

**Gracias a las personas que dejaron su review, un abrazo y un regalo gigante para: **_The Scarlet Ghost; Haru-chii Miyamoto; Angel de Death; Bell Star; Koko-chan. Evans y yumary-chan 27**. **_

_**¡Feliz Navidad a todos!**  
_

**Esté cap. va a hacer intercalado, o sea, primero va hacer desde la vita de Maka, luego la de Soul y así sucesivamente.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Colegio  
**

* * *

Gire un poco mi cuerpo sobre la cama, era tan cómodo y acolchado que me… ¡Un minuto!

Me levante de golpe, mire a mí alrededor ¿Dónde estaba? Mire con mayor atención a mí alrededor.

Estaba en una cama matrimonial gigante, las mantas eran azules. También había un ropero gigante de madera, muebles caros que le hacían juego. Una ventana que me duplicaba en tamaño y en ancho humillaba a la cama en la que estaba. Las cortinas eran blancas transparentes, me levante y fui a abrirlas, tuve que golpearme y limpiarme los ojos para ver si no estaba soñando, frente a mi había un parque tal vez una reserva natural de flora.

— ¿Qué demonios…? ¡Mi voz! ¡Que le paso a mi voz! — Comencé a gritar por todo el lugar. Mi voz sonaba más grave de lo habitual. ¿Qué sucedía? ¡Alguien explíquemelo!

Pase por un espejo de cuerpo completo, me detuve y retrocedí lentamente para ver que no había ninguna equivocación. Toque el reflejo frente a mí

— Esto… es un sueño, ¿no? — Frente a mí estaba el reflejo de un chico, cabello blanco y ojos rojos, no había dudas: era Soul, era la misma apariencia que Soul.

Lance un grito que resonó por todo el lugar. Posiblemente desperté a todo un continente y seré la causante de la primera guerra universal entre alienígenas y humanos. Me abofeteé para despertar de esa pesadilla, pero, por desgracia, me dolió mucho más de lo que esperaba. Caí al suelo aun mirando mi reflejo.

— ¿Yo… cambie cuerpos con ese estúpido? — Mire mejor el espejo, me toque todo el cuerpo, no era un sueño, era real y una muy horrible. Posibilidad uno de que todo esto solo sea una muy horrible pesadilla. Descartada.

— ¡Marc!, ¿Estás bien? — La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente. Me volteé a ver quien había entrado, era un chico más grande que yo y tenía mi misma apariencia. Un primo, hermano. ¿Tal vez? — Te escuche gritar.

— Ah. Sí, estoy bien, lo que pasa es que vi… — no se me ocurría nada. Vamos piensa, piensa Maka, algo que diría un chico ¡Rápido que si no va a sospechar que no eres su pariente! — ¡Una cucaracha! — Me abofeteé y me pateé el trasero mentalmente ¿En serio? ¿¡Cucaracha!? ¡Ni estando en mi cuerpo me daba miedo!

— Si serás un miedoso. Idiota — salió del cuarto. Miércoles ahora tengo que fingir ser… ¡Un momento!

— ¡QUÉ ME DIJISTE! — Grite. ¿Escuche mal? O fue mi imaginación ¿Me dijo Marc? Posibilidad dos de estar atrapada en el cuerpo de Soul. Descartada.

— Nada, Marc, solo dije tu nombre — Se burlo… ¿Cómo se llamaba? No importa — Mamá dice que debes ir a la escuela — ¿La escuela? ¡No hay tiempo para pensar en eso! Esto es una crisis de proporciones épicas. ¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!

— Claro… — M***** ¡su nombre! No sé su nombre. Piensa Maka, piensa.

— Wes. Retrasado-hermanito — Salió de la habitación. Me quede ahí mirando como una completa estúpida la puerta, como si fuera lo más grandioso del mundo.

— A ver — Me senté en la cama. Posibilidades de lo que sucedió.

Posibilidad uno: Esto era un sueño. Descartado, porque ya comprobé que no era un sueño.

Posibilidad dos: Estaba atrapada en el cuerpo de Soul, descartada, porque si estuviera en su cuerpo me hubiera dicho Soul y no Marc.

Posibilidad tres: Que caí en un hoyo persiguiendo a un conejo.

Posibilidad cuatro: Esto es una broma.

Posibilidad cinco: Los alienes me abdujeron mientras dormía y me llevaron a un lugar donde las pesadillas se hacen realidad para ver cómo era mi reacción.

— Todas, a excepción de la penúltima son muy estúpidas y sin sentido — Me dije, me levante y fui a alistarme para el colegio. Ahora que lo pienso mejor. Si yo estoy en el cuerpo de Soul eso significa que el está en el mío ¿Cierto?

Salí corriendo lo más pronto posible de esta habitación. Fui abajo y por poco me desmayo por decimo cuarta vez en este horrendo día, bueno tal vez no tan horrendo.

— Amo Marc, el desayuno ya está servido como a usted y al joven amo Wes les gusta — Dijo una mucama, sirvienta o lo que sea, a mí persona. Yo en cambio miraba con una expresión boba el bufet que había en frente mío.

— Se lo… agradezco — Tome asiento en una de esas sillas. ¡Ni ahorrándome todo el dinero de mi vida podría costearme un plato o servilleta de esa mesa! — Miércoles, Soul, ¿Sus padres eran narcos; encontraron una lámpara mágica o ganaron treinta veces la lotería? — Susurre. Mientras me levantaba todo de la mesa y lo colocaba en mi plato.

No creo que sea un día tan malo. Pesadilla, si lo era, pero era muy buena.

* * *

Me escape de casa y fui corriendo al lugar más lejos de mi "hogar". Si mis padres me entendieran mejor creo que se acabaría el mundo, son muy… despistados, con respecto a mí. Les puedo decir que me voy a suicidar y ellos me contestarían: "Claro, Soul" Pero en cambio si mi hermano mayor les dice algo parecido, ellos contestarían:"No. Vamos podemos resolverlo juntos, se que puede haber una solución mejor" Nunca me ayudaron en nada, ni me daban dinero, yo tenía que ir y pedirle a mi hermano de pequeño, ya más grande eso me producía vergüenza, así que conseguí trabajo como camarero y cuidador de perros. Lo único que ellos me proporcionan es un techo, solo eso. Wes, mi hermano mayor, es el único que por el momento me da lo que se llama cariño familiar. Nadie de la familia, ni mi madre, se molestan en mí, es como si fuera un criado sin sueldo.

De reojo pude ver a una chica de la escuela, creo que su nombre era Maka Alba o Alaba. Hice como si no la viera, no me gusta interactuar con muchas personas, si me topo con alguien del colegio en la calle, solo lo ignoro. Soy de los que se aleja de las personas.

Me apoye en la pared y comencé a ver el cielo, las nubes, los colores que las formaban… creo que me estoy volviendo muy cursi. Sacudí la cabeza, ¡Fuera pensamientos cursis! ¡Fuera!. Seguí apoyado contra la pared, mirando como una hormiga era pisada por un auto, pobre hormiga.

Escuche como alguien se chocaba con otra persona, no le tome mucha importancia y mi vista seguía fija en la hormiga.

— Hola. Nya — Salte de un brinco. ¿Quién era esta mujer… con cuerpo muy desarrollado? Creo que será mejor que me aleje. — Vaya, todos tienen problemas hoy en día — Tal vez esta drogada y me confunde con una persona. —Blair quiere ayudar pero no puede hacer mucho por ustedes dos. Nya— ¿Está hablando en tercera persona y… ¡Maullando!? — ¿Te gusta tú vida Soul-kun?

— ¿¡Como sabe mi nombre!? — Drogada, o no drogada, no pudo adivinar mi nombre.

— Blair sabe mucho — Sonrió. — Contéstame ¿Estas feliz con tú vida? —Si estoy feliz, tan feliz como bajar a abrirlos regalos en Navidad y descubrir que solo hay carbón.

— Si…

— Bueno, no creo que los pueda ayudar mucho pero será divertido todo. Nya— La desconocida de nombre Blair se fue por la cuadra. ¿Cómo demonios sabe mi nombre? ¿Será otra broma de Wes? Bien haré lo que una persona normal hace en estos casos: Olvidar todo y dormir.

Me encamine directo a casa, como odio ese lugar. Subí por la reja de la calle y abrí la puerta con sigilo. Esto se parece a una película de agentes secretos. Pase por el comedor y llegue a mi cuarto, lo abrí con cuidado y cerré la puerta, viendo si alguien pasaba por ahí.

— Suerte — Me dije. Al voltearme vi a mi padre y madre sentados en mi cama, tenían la mirada llena de ira, seguro que se enteraron del asunto. M****. Espero que mi tumba sea cómoda.

— Soul, — Utilizo un tono compasivo muy falso, será mi fin. Si, lo veo venir— serias tan amable de explicarnos ¿¡Por qué te suspendieron de la escuela!? — Me grito; me quede sin habla por lo que me grito.

— ¡De paso te atreves a escaparte! — Esta vez la que me grito fue mi madre. Me escape muchas veces antes ¿Qué hace tan especial esta huida de casa? — El director nos hablo de tu conducta — ¿Recién? —. Te duermes en clases; no haces tareas; robas a tus compañeros — ¿Robo? ¡Nunca robe nada a nadie! — y ahora al parecer el director nos dijo que golpeaste a alguien en el colegio — Él se lo busco solo —Tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital ¿Te diste cuenta de la magnitud de tus actos?

Utilizando la voz de la "autoridad suprema" mi padre fue quien fue directo al grano —Estas castigado, eres toda una deshonra para esta familia, si fueras más parecido a tú hermano. — Desvíe la mirada. Puras comparaciones es lo que sale de su boca —Es por eso que él es el orgullo de nuestra familia. Mientras golpeas a un chico en la escuela y te suspenden. Si por lo menos tocaras mejor el piano, no me preocuparía, pero te niegas a practicar.

— ¡No les deje bien en claro, que odio tocar! —Les grite; de seguro que no se esperaban esto.

— Lo quieras o no debes hacerlo, es parte de la tradición que cada generación sea un gran músico. Como tu madre, como tu hermano y como yo. Si quieres honrar el apellido de la familia.

— Al diablo con el estúpido apellido familiar — Mi padre me abofeteo en la mejilla, dejara un moretón.

— A partir de ahora; cuando llegues del colegio iras directo al solario y practicaras, no dejare que te juntes con tus amiguitos — ¿Amigos? Solo tengo un amigo en todo el colegio, los demás solo son personas que se acercaron a mí por el dinero y poder de mi familia. Todos los de ahí son unos falsos, todos menos dos personas.

— Vámonos. — Sin decir nada más, mis padres salieron de mi cuarto. Antes de que se fueran vi como sus miradas de rencor se posaban en mí.

Apague la luz de mi cuarto, estando en la oscuridad es donde me siento más seguro y más tranquilo. Abrí las cortinas y me quede mirando el cielo, la "charla" con mis padres duro mucho tiempo, era de noche.

Dijeron que tenía que ir a la escuela mañana, tal vez sobornaron al director y a la familia de Kilik con un motón de billetes. No me agradan las personas que hacen eso.

Lo único que quiero es que mi familia me entienda, Wes lo hace ¿Por qué no mis padres? Creo que sería mucho pedir. Ahora lo mejor sería que lo olvide.

* * *

Termine la comida, mi estomago debe de haber triplicado su tamaño.

— ¡Marc, Vamos! — Me dijo mi "hermano" Wes desde otra sala o comedor. Necesitare un mapa para estar aquí sin perderme.

— Okey Wes — Siguiendo a mis "instintos" logre encontrar la salida, atravesamos el jardín o reserva natural, y llegamos a una limosina.

Al entrar no pude contener mis impulsos de niña pequeña; comencé a apretar todo lo que me llamaba la atención. No sé cuánto tiempo estaré en esta vida así que mejor lo aprovecho al máximo.

Mire por la ventana a todas las personas y chicos camino a sus respectivos colegios. Si que este día no lo iba a olvidar nunca en mi vida.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido y llegamos a la unidad educativa, o prisión. Tuve que salir de ese magnífico auto e ir al patio de una escuela. Todas las chicas me seguían, tal vez eso significa ser popular, me acorralaron en un lugar asiendo que no pueda respirar, alguien me jalo hacia afuera.

— Otra vez con las fans, ¿eh…? —Vi de quien se trataba y era un chico peli azul. Nunca lo vi, creo que debe de ser nuevo o algo así —Se ve feo el morete, Marc. — Se fijo en mi rostro. ¡Miércoles! Debí hacérmelo al golpearme para ver que no era una pesadilla.

— No es nada — Bien respuesta que no dice mucho del asunto.

— Si no te hubiera ayudado quien sabe cuántos más tendrías — Me confundí — ¿Cuántas son las que debes al gran Yo? — Se apunto a sí mismo.

— Pues, no sé — Me voy a suicidar en algún momento por las estupideces que digo.

— Yo te diré ¡Son las que el gran Ore-sama diga! Nyajajajaja —Esta chiflado.

Comencé a alejarme lentamente de ese tipito raro y retrocediendo a otro lugar.

— ¡Cuidado! —Escuche que alguien gritaba a mí detrás, me gire a ver quien lo dijo, vi una cosa verde pasar a milímetros de mi cara. Me quede paralizada. Escuche como impactaba contra una persona, después escuche como un cuerpo caía al suelo.

Un montón de personas comenzaron a pasarme y fueron al lugar en donde cayó el cuerpo, yo también lo hice, después de salir del trance de la cosa verde. Escuche murmullos muy preocupados. La curiosidad me invadió y comencé a acercarme al centro de todo ese montón que se había formado. Cuando llegue cerca, mis ojos vieron a una chica tirada en el centro de todas las personas amontonadas, en su frente tenía un paño húmedo que no me permitía reconocerla.

— Háganse a un lado, necesita respirar — Grito el chico raro Asura. Es mi amigo desde… ni idea, se me olvido. Raro.

— ¿Está bien, Asura? — Pregunto una persona del montón de gente alrededor que murmuraba.

— No creo, la pelota le dio en la cabeza. ¡Llamen a Medusa-sensei! — Grito Asura; yo me quede viendo como una boba a la chica. Asombrada me di cuenta que se estaba moviendo.

— ¡Se mueve! — Exclame. Todos figaron su vista a mí persona y luego a la chica.

Asura ayudo a levantarla con cuidado, el paño de su cara se cayó al suelo dejando ver su identidad secreta. Era yo… bueno era mi aspecto de ayer, era mi cuerpo el que estaba tirado.

— ¿Estás bien? — Pregunto Asura. Yo, bueno mi cuerpo asintió, tenía los ojos desorbitados y perdidos en algún lado del patio.

— ¡¿Qué sucedió aquí?! — En ese momento llegó la enfermera, sostuvo a mi cuerpo por un lado, y junto con Asura se lo llevaron a posiblemente a la enfermería. Me siento bien estúpida por solo quedarme viendo todo y no hacer nada al respecto.

— Vaya, — Alguien coloco una mano en mi hombro; salte del susto — tu novia está muy mal.

Me volteé y vi al chico peli azul. — ¿Novia? ¿¡Qué novia!?

— No te hagas el santito, Marc, sabes también, como yo sé que soy un Dios — Esta chiflado — que estás enamorado de esa chica. Albarn creo que era su apellido.

Me puse roja, mi mente se fue a la luna y mi cerebro, junto al corazón, dejaron de obedecer mis órdenes.

Mundo, Dios, Kami-sama, Astros, Ángeles ¿Me odian tanto? ¡¿Qué les eh hecho?! ¡DIGANME!

— Hola. ¿Hola? ¿Tierra llamando a Marc?

Día feliz… Sí claro, me equivoque este día era el peor de todos. Las peores noticias y… un momento. _"Yo puedo solucionar tu problema. Solo déjalo en las manos de Blair. Nya." _¡Cerebro, te amo!

* * *

Felizmente me desperté. Aunque el ambiente estaba más pesado y no tenía esa fragancia nauseabunda a rosas de primavera en él ambiente. Me frote mis ojos, mi vista mejoro y vi que no era mi cuarto. ¿Cómo termine aquí?

El lugar era pequeño, no había muebles lujosos o ventanas grandes, como acostumbraba ver. Mire cada cosa de ese lugar; cama; un hueco en la pared donde debería ir una puerta; un hueco en la pared que parecía ser la única entrada de luz; ropa de mujer… ¿¡Ropa de mujer!?

— Santo Kami-sama — Murmure; me asuste, mi voz se oía muy aguda, como la de una chica, ¡Una chica! — Por favor dioses — Rogué con toda mi fe. Puse mis manos en mis bustos y sentí algo que no debería de sentir en mi cuerpo. Hasta ahí quedo mi buen día.

— Soon —Una voz escuche como se acercaba, me quede petrificado en esa posición muy impropia. — ¿Despertaste…? — Una mujer esbelta, cabello ceniza y ojos verdes entro en la habitación. Se me quedo viendo.

— H-hola — Balbuceé.

— Ve a la escuela, no quiero saber —Salió del cuarto por el hueco. Suspire aliviado.

Esa mujer se me hizo algo familiar, se parecía un poco a Maka… M****. Dios, me odias, yo no creo en voz, pero por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando en estos momentos. Corrí por todo el lugar buscando algo que me reflejara el aspecto que tenía. Al final solo encontré un charquito de agua donde se veía mi reflejo.

Si no fuera porque me tape la boca al momento apropiado hubiera gritado. Una chica de ojos verde esmeralda y pelo cenizo, se reflejaba en la superficie del charquito.

— ¿Pero el mundo me odia tanto? —Estaba en él cuerpo de una chica de la cual apenas y la conocía su nombre. Posibilidades lógicas: Enloquecí, esto es un programa de cámara escondida o un sueño. Si, un sueño eso debe de ser.

— Soon. Ve a prepararte para ir a la escuela — ¿Escuela? Ah. Hoy es jueves… ¡¿Por qué no pudo ser sábado?!

— Si — Fui al cuarto de Maka. Bien… ¿Soon? Entonces ¿En qué cuerpo estoy? ¡Demonios!

Después de dejar atrás todo lo que a mi cerebro le atormentaba y de descifrar como colocarme un sostén, fui camino a la escuela. Por poco me atropellan los autos, pero al final llegue, todos estaban en el patio.

Actúa como chica, actúa como chica. Nadie parece sospechar nada. Bien normal, todo normal. Me pica, como pica esa cosa, ¿Cómo es que una chica puede soportar estar con un sostén todo el santo día? Un misterio del universo.

— Hola, Soon — Me volteé. Cabello negro teñido en los bordes asiendo que parezcan ojos ¿Quién era ese tipo?

— Hola — Bien saludo normal. ¡No hagas una estupidez Soul!

— Me alegra verte por aquí; como lo siento por lo de ayer — ¿Ayer? ¡Ayer yo era un hombre, no sé de qué me habla! Okey, finge demencia.

— ¿Cómo ayer?

— Ya sabes, lo que sucedió en la cafetería, lo que Marc te dijo — ¿Marc? ¿Quién era Marc? No conozco a ningún Marc.

— Lo olvide.

— Eres fuerte, Soon. Mira ahí va — Señalo a… ¡A mí! Bueno… a un chico que se parecía a mí e iba retrocediendo de Black Star. Será mejor que hable con él.

— ¡Cuidado!

Sentí un dolor en mi cabeza, perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo. Oía todo distorsionado y apagado. Alguien me levanto y me llevo a otro sitio más cómodo. Sentía sueño, mucho sueño pero no podía dormir. Me llevaron a la enfermería del colegio y me pusieron hielo en la cabeza, haciendo que no viera nada.

— Tranquila. Solo descansa —Dijo la voz de la enfermera. Mi suerte está mejorando, me toco Medusa y no Stein, eso sería un problema… ¡Odio mi vida! ¡Primero con lo de mis padres, el asunto de la escuela y ahora esto! Atrapado en el cuerpo de un chica. Si Black Star se entera de esto me ara la vida más horripilante de lo que es, o era, mejor dicho.

— Disculpe. ¿Puedo pasar? — Esa voz la escuche antes… ¿Dónde?

— Claro. ¿Y tú eres?

— Un amigo. — Que no sea otro raro, por favor Kami-sama, sufrí mucho no quiero sufrir más.

— Está bien, cuídala mientras yo voy por unos papeles — Escuche como la puerta se cerraba y todo quedaba en silencio.

— Bien… Ahora… Hola. Tú tipa x que estas en mi cuerpo — ¿En su cuerpo? Me levante lo más rápido que pude, dejando caer la bolsa con hielos al suelo, mire al que estaba frente a mí. — Solo dime una cosa para aclarar todas mis dudas que eh tenido desde que me levante. ¿Tú eres Soul, sí o no? — Era yo, o mejor dicho mi apariencia de ayer — Responde, por favor.

— Si — En mi interior estoy saltando de alegría — ¿Quién eres Tú?

Cuando estuvo a punto de responder la puerta se abrió. No por favor él no, todos menos él. ¿Dioses les gusta ver mí dolor y sufrimiento?

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Seleccione la opción a colocar en el review. (¿?)**

— **Bien**

— **Mal**

— **Puede mejorar**

— **Horrendo**

— **No debería de seguir escribiendo**

**En esta semana todo me fue mal, el borrador –de todos mis fics- desapareció, lo encontré en la basura y con un perro queriendo comerlo. Apenas pude salvarlo, pero hubo gran material que se perdió en el tracto digestivo del perro. Por lo que me ví obligada a borrar dos de mis fics. (El Comienzó y Lep Options ) Me dio penita, mucha penita borrarlos, en ellos fue en donde me tuve que golpearme para que salieran las ideas y borrarlos me da penita… eso sonó algo cursi.**

**Bien solo eso les quería decir. Tal vez, en un futuro lejano, pueda publicar unos que se le asemejan un poco.**

** Adiós. Espero les haya gustado este cap. **

** ...Feliz Navida y Futuro Año 2013  
**

**Pd: ¿Cómo hubieran querido que se acabe el mundo?**

**Yo por una invasión zombi o por una invasión extraterrestre.**


End file.
